


A Reluctant Night Out

by sarCATstic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Kageyama/Hinata, Established Oikawa/Iwaizumi, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Yamaguchi/Yachi, Original Character(s), established bokuto/akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1
Summary: Tsukishima was more than a little reluctant to go out with Yamaguchi and two of the few people that he loosely deemed as friends, especially when it turns out that one of them is trying to set him up with someone he's never met.Just when he thought his night was doomed, a certain cat and his friends appear, and Tsukishima's night takes a different turn.





	A Reluctant Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually loosely based off of something that happened to me recently. My sister tried to set me up with someone and didn't even tell me about it until we were at the event. -__-lll
> 
> Anyway, this is my first Tsukki/Kuroo fic, so here goes nothing!

     Tsukishima sighed when he heard a knock on his door, pushing himself out of his chair reluctantly. He took his time walking to his door, not eager in the slightest for his plans for the evening to begin. Actually, they were plans that had been made  _for_ him, with little consideration for what he actually wanted. He could live with it, though. He hadn't had a night out in quite a while, and even if the two idiots Hinata and Kageyama were there, at least Yamaguchi would be there, too. And Tsukishima could live with that.

     The moment he opened the door and was met with Yamaguchi's guilty expression and the excited bouncing that Hinata was doing with a huge grin on his face, he knew that his night was going to be shit. He aimed his scowl at Yamaguchi, knowing he would get the fastest and most honest answer out of him.

     "What." Yamaguchi flinched and dropped his gaze to his shoes, refusing to look him in the eye.

     "Hinata set you up with a guy." Tsukishima turned his glare to Hinata, any friendliness he had for Yamaguchi was gone.

     "You did wha-"

     "He's perfect for you!" Hinata cut him off. "You're both super sarcastic and snarky, and you're both huge nerds!" That only made Tsukishima's scowl deepen.

     "I'm not going," he said, already moving to shut the door on them, but Hinata stuck his foot in the way.

     "C'mon, Tsukki!" Tsukishima grit his teeth at the sound of the nickname coming out of Hinata's mouth. "It'll be fun! Just give him a chance!" He glanced at Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eye, seeing the pleading look his best friend was giving him.

     "Please, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. "It'll be no fun without you." Tsukishima cursed himself for his inability to say no to his childhood friend.

     "Fine," he growled, "but I'm not going to like it." Yamaguchi smiled up at him with a blinding flash of white teeth and nodded. Hinata smiled too and grabbed Tsukishima's hand, pulling the tall blonde out of his house.

     "This is gonna be great!"

     Tsukishima highly doubted that.

•~•

     "You excited to meet your new boyfriend?" Tsukishima glared at the back of Kageyama's head, sure that if he looked hard enough he could burn a hole through the headrest of the driver's seat and catch the raven haired man on fire.

     "Shut up, King," he spat, kicking the back of Kageyama's seat for good measure.

     "Oh, c'mon, Tsukishima! He's really excited to meet you. He was in my chemistry class, and he's really smart. He even likes to read!" Hinata practically vibrated in his seat as he spoke.

     Tsukishima snorted and rolled his eyes. "Be still, my heart." Sarcasm practically dripped from his words, but Hinata didn't seem deterred by it.

     "His name is Yamada Yutaka. He's a business major."

     "Well, that's just fantastic." Yamaguchi smothered a chuckle, probably at how unimpressed Tsukishima sounded.

     "Don't mind, Tsukki. We can get a funnel cake." Yamaguchi was always so quick to placate him.

     "Tch, fine." Tsukishima turned to stare out his window, wishing that he'd had the chance to grab his headphones. He wasn't above leaving Yamaguchi to fend for his own with Sunshine and the King.

     "Is this your first time going to Oktoberfest, Tsukishima?" Hinata asked over his shoulder.

     Tsukishima sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Unlike you and the King, I don't have much free time." Kageyama glared at him in the rearview mirror.

     "You mean, you don't know how to have fun?" Tsukishima glared back at him.

     "Maybe my definition of fun is different than yours." He turned back to look out his window. "Believe it or not, I'm not a fan of being around obnoxious, drunk people. I deal with enough regular obnoxious people during the day." Kageyama simply snorted at that but left him alone after that.

     Hinata cranked the volume for the music up, and the car was filled with sounds of an upbeat rhythm and fast-spoken lyrics. Tsukishima sighed and tried to block out what he considered to be noise, watching the road and other cars pass by through his window.

     Hinata chattered away about random things that Tsukishima really didn't care about, like things that the ginger wanted to do when they got to the event. He rolled his eyes and tried to block most of it out. If it weren't for the fact that Hinata and the King had ended up with an extra ticket and that Yamaguchi was going too, Tsukishima would have told them where they could shove their offer. But his school work was at a low level, and Yamaguchi had insisted that he needed a night out, so he had agreed to go.

     The knowledge that he was being set up, however, changed everything. Now, instead of just trying to have a good time, Tsukishima was going to have to put up with some guy he didn't know trying to get his attention. Just the thought of it made him scowl even harder.

     He felt something nudge his side, and he turned to see Yamaguchi giving him a small smile. "I'll buy you a drink, Tsukki." Tsukishima sighed and pursed his lips, but his shoulders relaxed anyway.

     "Fine." He jumped in his seat when Hinata whipped around, practically bouncing out of his seat.

     "Oh! Oh!" The little ginger exclaimed as he bounced in his seat, prompting Kageyama to smack him on the back of the head. "We have to get American Flag shots! Those are the best!"

     "What's in it?" Yamaguchi asked, probably debating whether or not he wanted to drink that night.

     Hinata turned to Kageyama, most-likely unaware of what he put into his body when he was drinking, and the King let out a long suffering sigh. "Blue vodka, piña colada mix, and something called hurricane mix. It's decent." Hinata snorted and threw Kageyama a dirty look.

     "It's  _amazing,_ and you guys have to have one with me." Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the statement, but he was sure he'd need all the alcohol he could stomach to get through the night.

     The rest of the drive was relatively uneventful, the car filled with the sounds of Hinata's music choices and his garbled attempts at singing along. Tsukishima let out a sigh of relief when Kageyama pulled into a parking lot and turned the volume down, effectively shutting Hinata up. He wasn't sure he would have been able to keep himself from strangling the short ginger if he'd had to listen to him screech out one more pop song.

     "Yutaka says he's almost here," Hinata informed everyone as he read the text he'd just recieved. "Let's wait here for him, so we can all walk in together." Tsukishima huffed but kept what he wanted to say about that to himself. It would be easier for him in the long run if he just kept his mouth shut and his head down. Hell, if everything went the way he hoped, the idiot Hinata was trying to set him up with would completely forget about him.

     It didn't take much longer for a yellow car to pull up and park right next to them. Tsukishima made a face at the obnoxious color, already sure that it's driver would bother him just as much. Anyone who was willing to drive a car the color of a highlighter was not someone he wanted to be around. Yamaguchi snickered beside him, and he fought the urge to glare at his best friend. This was anything but funny.

     Tsukishima made a point of not looking at the driver as he stepped out of his car, grinning widely at Hinata, though he did take a quick catalog of what he looked like. A mop of shocking blonde hair was the first thing that came into his view. Tsukishima scowled as the other male bounded over to them with an obnoxiously happy smile.

     "Yo, Shou! Sorry I'm a little late. Traffic was a bitch!"

     Hinata shrugged with a smile of his own. "That's okay! We just got here a few minutes ago ourselves." Tsukishima rolled his eyes and watched a few cars pass by the parking lot they were standing in. "This is Tsukki! You know, the guy I was telling you about."

     Tsukishima scowled. "Dont call me that," he bit out, glancing in their direction. "It's Tsukishima." The others ignored his tone as the new arrival turned to him, looking him up and down shamelessly. A lecherous grin spread across his lips and he held a hand out.

     "Yamada Yutaka," he said, gazing (slightly up, Tsukishima noticed with a feeling of satisfaction) at him with hooded eyes. "You can call me Taka." He then leaned over to Hinata and stage whispered, "You didn't tell me he was a babe!"

     Both Yamaguchi and Kageyama snickered at that, and Tsukishima felt his cheeks burn at Yutaka's words, more than a little mortified. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from the group. He knew he should have put up more of a fight against Yamaguchi's plead.

     "Ahaha, let's get going! We don't want to miss anything," Yamaguchi pipped up, tugging on Tsukishima's shirt to get him moving. Begrudgingly, Tsukishima followed him, and everyone else followed after, Hinata and Yutaka talking animatedly as they walked.

     Once they got to the entrance booth, Kageyama pulled a printed off receipt out of one of his pockets and handed it over. The worker looked it over before handing him tickets and plastic mugs for all of them.

     "Alright," Kageyama said, turning to them and handing out ten red tickets and a mug to each of them. "These are your food and drink tickets. They're the only thing you can use to buy that stuff. You'll be able to get more tickets once we're inside if you want to. And this mug is for if you want beer."

     Tsukishima pocketed his tickets and set his mug back down on the table in front of the worker. He shrugged when Kageyama gave him a weird look. "I don't like beer."

     Yutaka snorted behind him. "What? Not man enough for it?"

     Tsukishima tensed and felt someone, who he knew was Yamaguchi, grab one of his arms as if to hold him back. Regardless of the warning-like touch, he turned to the other blonde with a smile that was more of a snarl and said, "I just don't like the taste of fermented wheat water."

     Yutaka laughed and said something about beer being a man's drink as he tugged Hinata along with him to the front gate of the event area, oblivious to the irritation currently radiating off Tsukishima.

     Yamaguchi patted him on the back gently. "It's only for a few hours, Tsukki."

     "Fine," he sighed, throwing a look over his shoulder at his friend, "but you owe me a funnel cake."

     "Sure thing, Tsukki!"

•~•

      Just as Tsukishima had predicted, the night started out roughly. The very first thing Hinata wanted to do was go get some beer, so Tsukishima was forced to trail along behind the others like some kind of lost puppy. Normally Yamaguchi would walk with him to make sure he didn't feel that way, but the shortest member of their group had insisted that the freckled man walk with he and Kageyama. Tsukishima knew why the moment that Yutaka lagged behind so that he could walk next to him.

     "So," Yutaka began, and Tsukishima knew already that he wasn't going to like this conversation, "Hinata told me you were in college, too. What are you majoring in?"

     As far as conversational topics go, this one was relatively safe. Perhaps he'd misjudged who their talk would go. "I'm a history major." His actual major was much more complicated, but it was easier to just give the bare minimum when it came to the topic unless he was asked specific questions.

     "Oh, so you don't like money?" Nope. Tsukishima was right. This was going to be one of the most annoying nights of his life.

     He threw a glare at Yutaka over his shoulder with a scowl firmly pulling his lips down. "I said I was a history major, not a fine arts major," he spat, widening his stride so he could catch up to Yamaguchi. He was already ready to call this night over, but when he got closer to the three in front of him, he saw Yamaguchi smiling widely at the festivities going on around them. Tsukishima sighed and fell in-step with his best friend. If it would make Yamaguchi happy, he could stand to deal with a rude asshole for a few hours. Yamaguchi had better make it up to him, though.

**Author's Note:**

> The second half of this story will be more interesting (I hope). The rest of the characters (Kuroo, Bokuto, etc.). Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a kudos or comment, if you feel like it. They give me life.


End file.
